LOTM: Decimation S7 P8/Transcript
(Alkorin's lair is shown in the void before it cuts to the inside with Starkiller walking with Noob Saibot) Starkiller: Well, this plan Alkorin's gonna present better be worth something. Noob: I'm sure it will Starkiller. We just have to give it a chance. Starkiller: I hope so. Leo's death certainly isn't giving us a good advantage here. Noob: His death was nothing but a mere setback Starkiller. Have faith in our king. Starkiller: Fine. Noob: If I were you Starkiller, I wouldn't worry about that though. Starkiller: Hm? Noob: I heard tensions between you and Cinder have....risen. Starkiller: Hmph. Noob: Mind explaining? Starkiller: The woman is a traitor Noob. Her only goal here is to use us to kill that girl. Noob: How do you know? Starkiller: Because, this all started because I tried to kill her myself. Noob: I see. Starkiller: She's bad news Saibot. Keep yourself vigilant around her. Noob: Right. (The two continue walking before they meet with Copper) Copper: Ah, there you two are. Noob: Hello Copper. Copper: You boys ready for the meeting? Starkiller: Yes. Copper: Good. They're all waiting inside. Noob: Then let's go. (The three enter Alkorin's Throne Room where he and his other allies are seen) Alkorin: Ah, Starkiller and Saibot. So good of you to join us. Starkiller: My king... Alkorin: Well, I guess the planning can finally begin. Renex: Yes sir. Alkorin: First things first. I need status updates. How has our influence grown in the other worlds? Renex: The people of the Multiverse certainly fear us sire. Quan Chi: As the day goes by, our presence grows and fear rises. Alkorin: Good. Renex: The Pure Shadows have also finally gotten along with the Grimm. So their infighting will no longer pose a problem. Alkorin: Perfect. Any news on the Stones? Copper: No sir, but The Time Stone is still in the possession of Stephen Strange. C. Peter: The Mind Stone also still remains hidden from us. Alkorin: The Mind Stone... I did feel a surge of energy from the stone a short time ago. But it now alludes me. Copper: That doesn't mean it'll stay hidden forever. Alkorin: Correct. Starkiller: The heroes still lie in our way though master. Alkorin: That is true. And our efforts to continue our conquest has definitely been hindered by them. Noob: Their allies also grow in number. Renex: Hmm... Alkorin: No matter, they will all fall in the end. Starkiller: But how long will that take? Alkorin: Hard to say, but they won't last long against us. Starkiller: Well, I can always finish them for you sire. Cinder: Just like how you killed Shade, and then found out he was alive? (Starkiller glares at Cinder) Starkiller: Don't talk to me about failing to kill someone. Cinder: Well, it's not my fault Alkorin put his trust into a savage. Starkiller: DO NOT SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME YOU DIRTY BITCH!!! Alkorin: Starkiller. Starkiller: She's wrong about me Alkorin! I'm WAY more better than her in every way! She- (Starkiller's head then twitches before he grabs it in pain) Starkiller: GNN!! Renex: Hm? Copper: You okay Starkiller? Starkiller: *looks up at the others* Yeah. Yeah I'm fine... Alkorin: Good. Now if your little outburst is done, I'd like to get back to the planning. Starkiller: Right... Alkorin: Now then, for the start of this plan, I say we focus on finding the Mind Stone. Copper: Hm? Alkorin: It's easier to track, is it not? Renex: True, but how do we know the heroes aren't hiding it? Alkorin: We don't. And that's exactly what we need to find out. Noob: How will we do it? Alkorin: I'm sending out you and Copper Saibot. Copper: Us? Alkorin: Yes. You two will suffice in finding your way into the heroes' hideout and finding the Stone if it is there. Noob: That can be arranged sir. Copper: We'll try our best. Alkorin: Good. As for the rest of you, you're all off duty for now. I will be attending a matter of my own. Quan Chi: What? Alkorin: I'll be roaming around the Multiverse for a bit. I want to get a lay of the land for these new worlds. Until I return, Salem and Quan Chi will be in charge around here, so I want no funny business while I'm gone. C. Peter: Yes sir. Noob: We'll start as soon as possible. Alkorin: Good. Be sure you do. Dismissed! (Alkorin and the other villains all leave the Throne Room ready to enact on their new plan.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts